A Darkness in Clow country
by okamirei
Summary: [TRC AU]Eriol plans to possess the relic buried in the land of Clow. How does he plan to do it? Being the most powerful magician in Clow, he doesn't plan to fail... [Touya x Yukito]


_The voice is calling...  
A man's voice...  
so familiar, yet unfamiliar as well...  
calling to him...demanding him..._

_kaze..._

"Kaze..." whispered Touya.  
From a window high up in the castle, he sees Sakura walking into the open desert. She turns around and waves to Touya, oblivious to her brother's calls. "Sakura! No! Get away from there!"  
Then, suddenly, the wind swirls around the princess, engulfing her. "No!" he cries, but Touya was alone at the window, helpless to stop what is happening. The ancient relic rises from beneath the sand, and Touya sees his sister rise into the air, her eyes turning blank. He watched helplessly as she disappeared into the air, and as the storm tears through his country and leaves nothing untouched...watching until the great storm of dust turns toward the castle itself and comes for him...

"Kaze," Touya whispers again, waking from the dream, his heart beating heavy but slow, almost as if he'd been hypnotized...by the dream, the voice. The king of Clow slowly turned to his side, resting his head against the back of the one who slept beside him. Knowing the other man would be awake, perhaps sensing the change in Touya's breathing or heartbeat, he would have woke, concerned, waiting for him to talk. "Yuki," he muttered in the dark room, "I had the dream again, though this time it was different."

Yukito turned over to face Touya. He had indeed been awake, waiting for his companion to talk. _'I'm right here for you, I'm right here.'_ "Touya?" The voice was filled with concern. He brought a hand up to caress through the king's dark hair. Touya closed his eyes at the priest's comforting touch.  
"There was a voice this time," he whispered. "A voice telling, no, _demanding_ me to do something, something to do with those damn ruins that lay deep in the desert. And...the wind." He gently moved Yukito's hand to the front of his head, lending him permission to see into his dream.

As Yukito touched Touya's head, a troubled look crossed his face as he read the dream. He pondered, murmuring softly, "For sure, this is a predicament of something that is yet to come." He sat up in the bed, one fist clutching the sheet a little as he spoke. "Sakura-chan...posseses a great power hidden inside her, you know this. Even I can't quite understand it. I have...forseen for some time now a great turmoil ahead for her...for all of us. But..." He looked down. Even with his ability to predict the future, his visions were limited and cryptic, and there was only so much he could know. _'I wish I could understand it all...'_

Touya was not a superstitious person, nor was he someone who felt fear easily. But the reaccurring dreams worried him, especially when it included Sakura. And now the voice was calling to him...He believed in fate to some point, but he also believed in free will, and the ability to control events before they came about. "As long as I am the king, Yuki, I swear with all the power I have that those ruins will stay buried in the desert."

Light from the moon shone through the high castle windows, there would be a couple hours before the sun would rise over Clow. The king gently tugged on Yukito's hand, then smiled reassuringly at him. "I won't let anything happen to any of us, I promise." Then deciding he'd had enough seriousness for one night, Touya grinned mischievously and pulled the other man down to him, kissing him gently...and then with passion. Yukito's eyes widened with surprise. "Touya!" he protested modestly. But he let his eyes fall shut and gave in to the kiss. Soon all his worries fled away; there was only him and Touya together...  
Suddenly, a soft knock was heard at the king's bedroom door. A young boy, around the age of ten, entered the room, carrying a large tray full of food. "Breakfast is ready, your high-" He cut off in shock as he saw Touya and Yukito together. The bed sheets had been thrown aside, revealing a sight that nearly made the boy drop the tray. Eyes widening and turning deep red in the face, Syaoran bowed and stuttered. "I-I'm sorry to disturb you at a time like this, y-your highness!"

Touya had ignored the boy's knock, not expecting the boy to enter on his own. But now the young servant was standing in front of his bed, flushing a deep red, stuttering out his words of apology. "Baka!" replied the king. "Never enter this room without permission." He rose from his bed, slipping on his kimono and stood, glaring down at the frightened boy. "Whatever you saw in this room, stays in this room," he said in a low, commanding voice, "understand?" Touya felt neither shame nor embarrassment over his relationship with Yukito, he loved and needed the man with deep passion. But he had no desire to have the servants whispering about their relationship. "Answer me, gaki!" he commanded.

Syaoran cringed at the king's commanding shout. He bowed continuously, stammering. "Ye-ye-yes your high-highness! I-I won't say a word a-about this! Su-su-sumimasen!" Leaving the tray, he bowed and quickly turned to leave, still a deep crimson in the face. As he closed the door behind him, he released a shuddered sigh. Was that really what he saw? He shuddered, recalling what had happened just moments ago. _'Yes your highness...no one will hear about this.'_ Picking himself up, he lifted another tray and started down the castle's wide halls. Stopping in front of another room he knocked on its door. "Hime, breakfast is ready." He stood, forebading himself to enter this time.

Yukito watched as the boy fled from the room. "Ah, I think you may have frightened him; you were a bit harsh." he remonstrated gently. But looking at the king, his eyes told that he knew as well what might happen should word of their relationship get out. This was something he wanted to keep and cherish as much as the other. Losing Touya...would be his worst nightmare. He fetched his glasses from the bedside stand and pushed the sheets aside. He rose and slipped on his clothes, then walked to the windows and threw back the heavy curtains; letting the morning sunlight stream in. His bright smile seemed to reflect the cheerful rays. "But at least it's a beautiful morning." He quickly moved to the closet, and took out a clean set of robes for Touya. He laid them out on the bed, and prepared to change into his own priest's clothing.

* * *

In a fortress hidden in the land of Clow, a young boy stirred. Eriol sat comfortably in a large cushioned chair, stroking a black kitten with small butterfly wings. He opened his eyes. "Ah, it seems like my spell has been broken, dear spinel." he muttered to the kitten. The kitten purred softly, understanding. Eriol rose and opened the curtains, gazing outside at the land of Clow, at the endless mass of sand, at the kingdom in which King Touya ruled. "No matter, we shall try again tonight." 

_I will possess the relic..._

_----- _

Anou...so what do you think? Is it all right so far? Please review! 


End file.
